


The Faces of You

by hrclk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ice Skating, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrclk/pseuds/hrclk
Summary: Yuuri finds himself drawn to the Russian transfer, Victor Nikiforov. As time moves on, Yuuri wonders what the future will hold for his blooming relationship with Victor.





	The Faces of You

“So many faces”, Yuuri thought. Every face was beginning to blend together in the small hallway such like words on a page. However, that did not keep Yuuri from trying to look at the one whose face was hidden from him. Picking up the heels of his feet, Yuuri stared with a growing interest in the young boy that stood by the door.

The boy had straight, silver hair that rolled in gentle waves along his backside, finally ending several inches above his rear. He was wearing a clean white collared shirt and black slacks, the standard uniform of his classmates. Growing frustrated when the man had still not turned his back, Yuuri gave up trying with an angry huff and lowered himself to the ground once again, sporting an angry pout on his lips. 

In all of his ten years of living, Yuuri had never once seen someone with hair that shone like the stars but looked like if it were made out of water for it was so strange. And that was saying something since his parents owned a small inn that hosted foreigners from all different countries and places from around the world. 

Turning around, Yuuri walked slowly towards his teacher who had been waving ferociously at his other classmates to gather around to head back to class. With one final sigh, Yuuri cast one last glance behind him in hopes to see the face he so longingly wished to see, but found the boy had already disappeared.

Pushing away the waves of disappointment, Yuuri breathed in and out until he felt the tendrils of sadness began to disappear. Jutting his chin out in a false bravado, Yuuri began to make his way towards the angry teacher, the taste of disappointment still potent on his tongue.  
~.~.~.~  
As the days passed, Yuuri caught himself more than once lurking through the halls, scoping the area to see a glimpse of the boy with the silver hair. Luckily, the boy had been the topic of interest within the school. Yuuri found out that the boy’s name was Victor Nikiforov and that he was a transfer from Russia.  
Supposedly, he was an international junior ice skater who came to Japan in hopes of training in private for his senior debut under his coach, Yakov Feltsman. Because his schooling would be disrupted due to the move, Yakov enrolled Victor into the local school placing him in special classes that were dedicated to foreign students to study independently from the rest of the school.  
This would also explain as to why Yuuri still hadn’t found the ever elusive, Victor yet. However, thanks to fate and his good friend, Yuuko, his waiting would not be in vain.  
~.~.~.~  
“Yuuri-kun, let’s go ice skating tonight!” Yuuko exclaimed during class, her enthusiasm more prominent than usual. Turning his head away from the board, Yuuri gazed at the girl, cocking his head slightly to the left. After so many years of knowing each other and not having many friends, he knew that Yuuko holding back something.  
“What is it?” He kept his tone bland and monotone, trying to remain as nonchalant to avoid the worst case scenario. 

Yuuko ignored Yuuri’s tone by tapping her fingernails on the table and doing a quick look around to see if they were safe for her to spill the secret. Leaning her head in until she was level with Yuuri, she whispered softly into his ear, “Victor Nikiforov is skating tonight at my family’s rink. From what I overheard, supposedly Victor wants to get more hours in to practice for the Junior Prix.” 

Yuuri felt the air in his lungs leave him. Victor was going to be there, the mysterious boy whose face Yuuri has still yet to see. What would he look like? What was he like? From what he had heard, Victor was unnaturally beautiful, with ivory skin that looked like it had never outside, and azure blue eyes that held a jovial quality to them.

Gaping like a fish, Yuuri stumbled out a mumbled “yes” before returning to the board with a fixated stare. The more he thought of Victor, his heart lurched in response. What would happen if Victor caught them sneaking in? Would he call the authorities? His anxiety flared up as he stoked the flames, letting his mind run wild with all the possibilities of how their plan could go wrong.

Not only that, Yuuko saw how Yuuri reacted towards Victor’s name, which had made it a hundred times more difficult for him to keep himself composed. Yuuri saw the little wink that Yuuko gave from the corner of his eye before she turned back to her desk with a contented “hmph” looking like the conversation between them had never even happened. 

After class, Yuuko gave him the details of when and where to meet up on a small piece of notebook paper telling him of the times.

“Victor should be there around 7:00 from what the schedule says, so I’m assuming we should get to the rink 15 to 20 minutes early just in case he comes in before his allotted time.” Yuuri nodded, listening to the older girl with rapt attention, trying to remain as casual as possible. 

When the friends had parted, Yuuri found himself walking aimlessly without any specific direction, staring at the cracks in the pavement. His apprehension gnawed at his stomach as his thoughts began to go to dark places, almost regretting his decision about crashing Victor’s practice. 

Yuuri would finally see (all of) Victor for the first time in several weeks, but what if he would be disappointed? Would he live up to the hype that everyone made him out to be?

Since Victor had enrolled into the school, he had been the topic of conversation with teachers and students alike. Victor was a diligent student, earning high marks in his classes even with a rigorous training schedule and competitions to attend to. To say the least, Yuuri admired the boy for maintaining such a laborious agenda.  
However, the excitement of watching Victor skate did not pass him despite the layers of anxiety that Yuuri had built from his thoughts. Lifting his head towards the heavens, Yuuri let out a gentle laugh, the feeling of elation thick in the back of his throat. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction since I was twelve, so please forgive all the mistakes!! Also, I'm so sorry about the short chapter!!! I promise the next chapter will be a hundred times longer (this is a slow burn ;) THANK YOU ALL for reading!!!


End file.
